Talk:Scribblenauts Wiki
Scribblenauts Wiki Discussion PLEASE READ EVERYTHING ON THE FRONT PAGE BEFORE CREATING A NEW PAGE Templates The template pages have instructions and are very helpful. I just realized why so many people have been having trouble pasting our templates- you need to be in Wikitext mode (not the rich text editor, the regular code editor) to paste it! I have been on Google Chrome, which can't run the rich text editor, so I had no idea this was happening. Hope this helps! *'You MUST be in Wikitext mode to paste this code! Click the black box in the upper right of the editor (or use Google Chrome)!' The templates are (reproduced from below): *Template:Level *Template:Object An object's "Type" (row 2) should be the highest-level category to which it belongs (besides Aquatic and/or Flight), and you can even make it a link. See Chloroform. This way people can easily see other items of the same type when checking out an object. I have added this info to the template doc as well. *Template:Merit Please use these, as they go a long way toward making things more organized and making cleanup easier. If you need help, please post here or on my talk page, don't hesitate to ask anything at all.--Hawkian 03:46, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Now with chat! If you contribute here, go to the top right, click More, click Manage Widgets, and add the Shout Box. Now we can chat while we wiki! --Hawkian 23:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Massive Update 9/18 Good afternoon, Scribblers! Well, I'll be damned. It's starting to look like a real Wiki around here! First of all, special thanks to Elixiru and Nmaster, they are radidly matching or outpacing me in terms of contributions to this Wiki. Keep it up! If you're new, please see the Scribblenauts page. Last night and this morning the Wiki got a major overhaul. The first thing you'll notice is the new left navbar, which is much more wikish now. I have also added quite a few categories now that we also have subcategories. The Objects category should be applied to every summonable object's page. Similarly, every level gets the Levels category. Here is the basic category structure (not all of these are made yet, but it'll give you an idea of the skeleton: *Levels *Merits *Objects **Aquatic **Buildings **Containers **Creatures ***Animals ***Dinosaurs ***Fictional creatures ***Mounts **Food **Flight **Memes **NPCs ***Deities ***Famous people ***Occupations **Tools **Usable items **Vehicles ***Mobile firepower **Weapons ***Explosives ***Melee weapons ***Projectile weapons ***WMDs **Wearable items *Tips *Worlds **World 0 **World 1 **World 2 **World 3 **World 4 **World 5 **World 6 **World 7 **World 8 **World 9 **World 10 For the most part, this skeletal structure is recreated on the left nav, with the following exceptions: *While Aquatic and Flight are top level categories, they are under a generic Movement container in the nav, which links to a nice disambiguationy page. *The left nav will not link to the Worlds category pages at all, but to appealing "landing" pages with a description of the world and table of all the levels in the world. See World 1 for an example. *A few pages that aren't concerned at all with categories have been placed under "other," such as Glitches and Avatars. *'Guys, feel free to leave suggestions about the left nav or the category structure below!' Now onto the templates: These have been cleaned up a bit. Here they are again: *Template:Level *Template:Object An object's "Type" (row 2) should be the highest-level category to which it belongs (besides Aquatic and/or Flight, and you can even make it a link. See Choloroform. This way people can easily see other items of the same type when checking out an object. I have added this info to the template doc as well. *Template:Merit Please use these, as they go a long way toward making things more organized and making cleanup easier. If you need help, please post here or on my talk page, don't hesitate to ask anything at all. For the time being, I'm going to take it upon myself to just comb through existing pages and clean up formatting/add categories/add pics rather than making any new ones, so that we can be sure the wiki is consistent. Then after that it will be much easier for the new pages to follow the standard set by good pages like Steak and Lolwut. I think that's all for now. Sorry this was such a long one. Keep on Scribblin'! --Hawkian 19:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Suggestions #Remove "Awesome" category. Not concrete enough. #Put EVERYTHING summonable via notebook under one category. "Scribbles"? #Create a few large categories such as "Creatures", "People", and "Objects" and make everything else a subcategory. #Categories should be as based on the Scribblenauts engine categories as possible. Merits are the easiest window into the database's categorization (i.e. if you use something and get the "No Weapons" merit, then obviously it shouldn't be in the "Weapons" category). 1-4: --Nmaster64 05:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Comments/Thanks Just wanted to thank everyone contributing to this wiki and the NeoGAF threadhttp://www.neogaf.com/forum/showthread.php?t=373314, it's an absolute blast reading through it. Combing through everybody's discoveries and revelations is almost more fun than the game itself. Keep scribblin' GAFers! --Nmaster64 05:17, September 18, 2009 (UTC)